Venomized Vol 1 3
* ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * ** ** ** * * * Supporting Characters: * * * ** * "Mini-Scraggs" * * * * * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Poison Thor ** Poison D-Man ** Poison Rage ** Poison Captain MarvelCategory:Carol Danvers (Earth-81622)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Hyperion Category:Marcus Milton (Earth-88130)/Minor Appearances ** Numerous unbound Poisons ** Poison Killer ThrillCategory:Killer Thrill (Earth-616)/Minor Appearances ** Poison X-ForceCategory:X-Force (Strike Team) (Earth-22186)/Minor Appearances *** Poison WolverineCategory:James Howlett (Earth-22186)/Minor Appearances *** Poison DominoCategory:Neena Thurman (Earth-22186)/Minor Appearances *** Poison FantomexCategory:Charlie Cluster-7 (Earth-22186)/Minor Appearances *** Poison CableCategory:Nathan Summers (Earth-22186)/Minor Appearances *** Poison FeralCategory:Maria Callasantos (Earth-22186)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Marvel Girl ** Poison Nova ** Poison Angela ** Poison ThanosCategory:Thanos (Earth-17952)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Doctor DoomCategory:Victor von Doom (Earth-44173)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Scorpion ** Poison Lady Octopus ** Poison Blob Category:Frederick Dukes (Earth-18063)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Iron Fist Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-52078)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Vulture ** Poison Punisher Category:Frank Castle (Earth-11171)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Doctor Druid Category:Anthony Druid (Earth-62218)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Queen ** Poison Carnage * Other Characters: * * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Unidentified alien species * Monsters * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* *** **** ** ** * Items: * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ''War of the Worlds'' * * * * and * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Wreathed in lightning, Poison Thor boasts that her people now have a god to call their own. Captain America urges her to fight the Poison's control, but Poison Thor sneers that Jane Foster was sick, weak, and frightened; asking how she could fight the Poison off if she couldn't overcome her cancer. Raising Mjolnir, Poison Thor prepares to smite Captain America, saying she'll shatter every bone in his body so that he'll have to thank the Hive for being whole. Mjolnir promply drops from her hand and falls to the ground, causing her to incredulously ask what happened. Captain simply retorts that she's unworthy and attacks, commanding the other heroes to drive the Poisons off the bridge. Poison D-Man attacks him, mockingly asking if Steve is going to try talking sense into him too and revealing that Dennis Dunphy had aspirations of joining the Avengers. Ms. Marvel is shot with a symbiote, complaining her new alien costume feels weird; and Symbiote Nova blasts a trio of unbound Poisons converging on her and warns her not to let them touch her. Poison Thor restrains Symbiote Hercules, sneering that she doesn't need Mjolnir to deal with him. An unbound Poison impersonates Hippolyta and he reaches out to it, but just before he can touch it the Poison is vaporized by a massive bolt of lightning. Jane Foster erupts from Poison Thor, causing Symbiote Falcon to speculate that Mjolnir's divine magic protected her from being consumed and that when she dropped the hammer she changed back to her mortal form. At Alchemax, Cyclops lets out a scream of pain as Jean Grey telepathically states she's found him. Venom asks if he's all right, but Scott barely manages to warn them she's on Earth. As Poison Marvel Girl and the Poison X-Force attack the heroes on the bridge, Symbiote Hercules is enraged that the vision of Hippolyta was a trick and grabs a car. Symbiote Nova blasts it and tells the Lion of Olympus to take care which Poisons he uses lethal force against, as some of them were their friends. Symbiote Thing advises they retreat and offers to sacrifice himself to buy time for Captain America to escape; but Steve refuses, telling the heroes that they have to buy time for the civilians to escape and if they die doing so then it that's what will happen. Onboard the Poisons' ship, Cletus Kasady - bonded to a black symbiote with red eyespots and markings - rampages through the lab, screaming that this isn't who he is and that he'll slaughter anyone who tries to get in-between him and his real self. As several bound Poisons attempt to restrain him, Carnage transforms his arms into blades and slices them to pieces; Poison Thanos and Poison Doom watching the massacre from another room. Poison Doom remarks that even without his original symbiote, Carnage's bloodlust and insanity are what make him especially powerful and dangerous, his touch as poison to them. Poison Thanos calls him out on the bad pun and asks if the modifications made to Kasady's symbiote will let them consume him, and Poison Doom replies that if their work has proven successful they can consume him without another Venompool incident. As Carnage calls out to his beloved original symbiote and says he's coming for it, an unbound Poison creeps up behind him. At Alchemax, Symbiote Spider-Man declares that the symbiotes are too dangerous, lamenting that there's no other way but given the desperate circumstances it's either them or the humans. Venom furiously calls him out on his hypocrisy, reiterating that the symbiotes are the Poisons' prisoners and that killing them would be no different than killing innocent civilians; but Symbiote Spider-Man retorts that every time a symbiote shows up trouble follows and that he's never seen a harmless symbiote before. Seeking to defuse the argument, Dr. Steve suggests using Agent Anti-Venom on the Poisons rather than the symbiotes, which Flash compares to the ending of H. G. Wells' War of the Worlds. Venom remarks that they don't know enough about the Poisons to take out their leader and that finding out would be a suicide mission. Agent Anti-Venom remarks that they need a plan since the Poisons hold all the advantages, suggesting they find out where the Poisons are keeping the captured symbiotes; but Venom is distracted by the sight of Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur engaged in combat, and interrupts Flash to tell him they're going to need to capture a Poison to interrogate. On the Manhattan Bridge, Captain America fights with Poison Killer Thrill and calls out to his symbiote-infested comrades. Jane Foster tries to calm the panicking civilians before being grabbed by a Mini-Scragg as Kid Kaiju and his monsters arrive to help with the evacuation. Poison Killer Thrill immediately sends Poison Hyperion to capture him - to Symbiote Nova and Symbiote Falcon's horror - but Aegis crushes Poison Hyperion like a bug. Captain America orders Kei to fall back, and Kei pulls out Mordred's Causeway and offers its use to evacuate. Elsewhere in the city, Moon Girl, Devil Dinosaur, and the Defenders face off against a group of Poisons. Trading blows with his Poison counterpart, Iron Fist asks if they're the same person, and Poison Iron Fist replies that he is one of many Iron Fists claimed by the Hive; causing Lunella to realize the Poisons are from alternate realities. Shoving Luke Cage aside, Poison Punisher shoots Devil Dinosaur with a symbiote. Jessica Jones asks if infecting Devil Dinosaur with a symbiote makes the beast an enemy, but Daredevil notes the unbound Poisons are stampeding towards Devil Dinosaur like children to free candy, worrying that something worse is about to happen. Agent Anti-Venom shreds the unbound Poisons with a barrage of gunfire as he, Venom, Symbiote Spider-Man, Jimmy Hudson, and Bloodstorm arrive. Venom reminds them that the unbound Poisons will consume anyone with a symbiote, trading barbed remarks with Symbiote Spider-Man. Poison Blob asks if they honestly think dropping a Wolverine on him is going to work before being fried by Bloodstorm's lightning. Poison Punisher shoots Jimmy with a symbiote, Bloodstorm reminding him to watch out for the unbound Poisons. Taking advantage of the distraction, Agent Anti-Venom grabs Poison Punisher from behind and tries to use his cleansing touch to remove the Poison. Instead of a Frank Castle being ejected, Poison Punisher lets out a scream of pain as the symbiote biomass encased by the Poison melts, leaving only a puddle of goo and shattered crystalline exoskeleton. Onboard the Poisons' ship, Poison Doctor Druid informs Poison Thanos and Poison Doom that Kid Kaiju has surfaced, but that they have encountered a third anomaly: Anti-Venom, whose mere touch is lethal to their kind. Poison Thanos commands that Anti-Venom be hunted down and killed, and the Poison Queen states that the trackers planted on the symbiotes should aid in finding where they're hiding. Poison Carnage approaches and interrupts, gleefully volunteering to lead the attack. | Solicit = VENOMIZED Part 3 • With one of their strongest allies consumed by the Poisons, the heroes of Earth must rally and stand against one of their own! • Meanwhile, the Poisons have been working in secret to shore up their defenses, but have they thought of everything? | Notes = * This issue takes place before . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included